Daddy's Love
by Icy Amour
Summary: All Arthur wanted was to spend an evening with his 'boys', but 'NO' work had to screw things up. The boys, however, plan to still have their evening with daddy one way or another. YAOI boyxboyxboy, don't like, dont' read. UKCanUS, also don't like, don't read. Daddy/brother kink and smut!
**AN: Wow, talk about coming down to the wire, but hey I posted this month. So there's that. Anyhow, I went outside my comfort zone (way outside my comfort zone) and wrote my first threesome. I'm not 100% happy with it, but meh. This was some hard mess to write, because you've got three people to worry about. Also, got a little weird with the UKCanUS. Let me say this up front: MATT AND AL ARE _NOT_ ACTUAL BROTHERS! Matt and Al have a brother kink along with a daddy kink. So with that please be gentle with reviews. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **I own nothing but this crazy plot.**

* * *

"Bloody Hell, I'm glad this day is finally over," Arthur Kirkland muttered after a long day of work while tiredly running his fingers back through his choppy, sandy blonde hair. He closed the blue front door of his home behind him before reaching up to loosen his green tie. "Boys I'm home,"

"Daddy's home!" a pair of voices cried out excitedly in unison. Moments later the sound of running feet could be heard echoing throughout the two story house. Arthur smiled at the greeting as he set down his briefcase at the foot of the stairs and toed off his shoes beside it. As the footsteps drew closer he turned in the direction of the sound and opened his arms wide in preparation for the coming hugs.

Moments later two blonde men, only a few years younger than Arthur, came barreling down the stairs and charged toward him with broad, childish smiles on their faces. They collided with Arthur nearly tackling him to the floor in a crushing embrace.

"Well, hello, to you too lads," Arthur said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the younger blondes. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, daddy," the lighter blonde responded happily as he pulled back from the hug and captured Arthur's lips in a kiss.

"Hey! No fair Mattie. I wanted to be the first one to kiss daddy," the darker blonde whined as he too pulled back from Arthur crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You snooze, you lose, Alfie," Mattie teased as he pulled away from the older blonde and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"You're such an asshole, Matt," Alfie responded before sticking his own tongue out in retaliation.

"Alfred, watch your language young man," Arthur admonished sternly his green eyes pinning the boy with a disapproving glare.

Alfred flinched and cast his blue eyes downward shamefully causing his glasses to slide down his nose slightly.

"Sorry, daddy,"

Mattie snickered at his brother's chastising and quickly earned himself his own disapproving glare.

"Matthew stop teasing your brother. You're older and I expect better from you," Arthur chided disappointment wrapped around every word.

"Sorry, daddy," Matthew said softly and lowered his head guiltily.

"Right then. Now what do you boys want for dinner?" Arthur asked as he started walking toward the kitchen at the rear of the house.

"Let's order pizza!" Alfred exclaimed cheerily as he fell in step behind Arthur.

"Can we watch the new James Bond movie while we eat?" Matthew asked his violet eyes lighting up behind his glasses as he followed behind his brother.

"That sounds lovely. It's been some time since we had a family movie night," Arthur said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Just as he opened the home screen the image of his coworker, Francis, appeared on his screen indicating he had an incoming call. "Ugh, what could the bloody frog want?"

He swiped the phone icon to the right answering the call and brought it to his ear.

"What is it, frog?"

"And good evening to you too, Rosbif. What are you and your 'boys' doing tonight?" Francis asked his tone becoming lascivious when mentioning the boys.

Arthur's hackles instantly raised and he cursed the day that Francis had inadvertently learned of his 'special relationship' with the boys. What he did outside of work was his business and his alone.

"None of your bloody business you snail eating tosser. The Hell are you calling me for anyway?" he barked in aggravation.

"Ah, yes. Well it seems that I may have, through not fault of mine own mind you, given you the wrong date for the deadline on the Edelstein account," the Frenchman said nonchalantly.

"So when is the deadline," Arthur ground out with his massive brow furrowed in suspicion and his jaw clenched angrily. He knew that he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Tomorrow," Francis said casually. Arthur nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"TOMORROW!" he shouted his temper going from zero to Pompeii in an instant. "I'll be working all night!"

"Then you'd better get started. A bientot, Rosbif," the Frenchman said simply and the line went dead.

Arthur pulled the mobile from his ear and stared at it incredulously for a moment before his face morphed into a mask of rage.

"That wine guzzling son of a bitch. I'll rip his fucking beard off when I see him tomor..."

"Daddy?"

Arthur instantly halted his anger filled tirade when Matthew's timid voice reached his ears. He turned to face his boys and guilt washed over him like a wave. Both of their faces were drawn in disappointment having heard the entire phone conversation.

Arthur pocketed his phone and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry boys, but it looks like daddy has to work tonight," he said running a hand back through his messy blonde hair in aggravation.

"That's not fair. You worked all day," Alfred whined and stomped his foot petulantly.

"I know, dearest, but unfortunately daddy's boss is a right git," Arthur said apologetically. "You boys can still order pizza and watch the movie while I work though,"

The boys looked sadly at each other briefly before turning back to Arthur.

"Okay, daddy," Matthew said taking Alfred's hand. "You go work and we'll see you when you're done,"

Arthur smiled softly as he stepped toward the boys and placed a kiss on each of their lips.

"Thank you boys. I'll work as fast as I can," he said as he made his way past the others and headed for his study upstairs.

* * *

"Finally," Arthur sighed as he saved the Excel sheet he had been working on for hours and set his computer to hibernate. He raised his arms above his head and stretched out his tired back. As his arms came down he glanced at his wristwatch and his eyes blew wide when he saw that it was nearing midnight. At this hour the boys had surely gone to bed and he had lost an entire evening to spend with them. Francis was going to get an earful when he saw him next.

Pushing back from his desk he rose to his feet and made his way around his desk toward the study door. He opened the door and stepped out into the darkened hallway. Moving to the banister that overlooked the lower level he looked over the railing to find the downstairs swathed in shadow and devoid of life.

"They must have gone to sleep ages ago," Arthur murmured as he pulled back from the railing. Turning back to the hall he looked down it's length and found that light was seeping out from under his bedroom door. Quirking his brow questioningly he walked down the corridor until he reached his door. As he reached for the doorknob the sound of muffled voices reached his ears.

"Shh...Alfie, you have to be quiet or daddy will hear,"

"Ah...Mattie...Hah…"

Curiosity peaked, Arthur gripped the knob, gave it a turn, and pushed open the door. As he stepped in he was greeted by a sight that sent an electric jolt straight to his groin.

Matthew sat naked at the head of Arthur's king size bed with his back pressed against the dark brown headboard. Alfred sat between his legs with his back pressed against Matthew's chest. The older blonde was was leaving a rather large hickey on the younger's neck while his left hand fondled the boy's chest and his right hand was wrapped around his swollen dick pumping it slowly. Alfred's face was twisted into a mask of restrained pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut in frustrated concentration and his hands were fisted into the burgundy sheets.

Pausing in his ministrations Matthew looked up and a wicked little smile crossed his handsome face.

"Hello, daddy. Are you all done with your work?" he asked as he lowered his head again to nibble along Alfred's shoulder.

"Yes, I am," Arthur said feeling his pants slowly become uncomfortable. "And what are you boys up too?"

"We were so sad that our movie night was ruined," Matthew said as he moved his head to nip at Alfred's ear making the other boy moan wantonly. "We thought it would cheer us and daddy up if we stayed up to play with him,"

"That was very sweet boys," Arthur said as he casually unbuttoned his shirt and walked toward the bed. "But Matthew what did I say earlier about not teasing your brother?"

Matthew glanced at Arthur with a devious gleam in his eyes. He licked languidly up along Alfred's neck and tightened his grip on his dick before giving it several quick pumps. The increased pressure and friction made Alfred throw his head back with a sharp pleasured cry.

"Alfie was just so cute while we were waiting I couldn't help myself," Matthew said as he nuzzled the side of the other boy's head affectionately.

"Guh...Mattie...please…" Alfred whimpered as he jerked his hips to try an encourage more movement from Matthew.

"Not just yet, poppet," Arthur said soothingly as he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. The rest of his attire quickly joined his shirt on the floor before he crawled onto the bed moving towards the boys.

Once he was in front of Alfred he reached up with his hand and cupped the younger man's cheek caressing the soft skin beneath his eye with his thumb. Leaning forward he captured Alfred's lips in a gentle kiss. Arthur's tongue trailed along his bottom lip asking for entry and Alfred all too happily complied. As soon as Alfred's lips parted Arthur's tongue dove in dominating the other male's own appendage and exploring the warm cavern thoroughly.

Taking hold of one of Alfred's hands he guided it toward his crotch until Alfred was palming Arthur's swollen member.

"Can you feel how much daddy loves you?" Arthur asked as he pulled back from the kiss and moved their hands slowly up and down his length.

Alfred gave out an affirmative whine as his watery blues eyes locked pleadingly with Arthur's.

"Matthew, dearest, is Alfie ready for daddy's love?"

"Not yet," Matthew said as his hands stopped their activities and drifted to grip the other boy's hips lightly. "Would you like for me to get him ready?"

A frustrated little growl emitted from Alfred as wriggled aggressively back against Matthew rubbing against his swollen cock. Matthew hissed through his teeth in pleasure at the sudden friction against him and tightened his grip on Alfred's hips.

"No, I'll take care of him," Arthur said as he released Alfred's hand momentarily mourning the loss of sensation on his heated flesh. Shifting to the edge of the bed he reached toward the nightstand and pulled open the little drawer. His hand slipped into the small space and clasped a clear bottle filled with equally clear liquid. Once he had obtained his goal he closed the drawer and moved back to his prior position.

Leaning forward he moved his head just past Alfred to capture Matthew's lips in a brief kiss.

"Matthew, would you like for your brother to show you how much he loves you?" Arthur asked as he pulled himself back slightly from the boys.

"Oh, yes, daddy. I would like that very much," Matthew said with a grin and squeezed Alfred's hips affectionately.

Arthur nodded before leaning back and his eyes locked with Alfred's half closed desperate eyes.

"Daddy…" he whined needily.

"I know, poppet," Arthur cooed reaching out to gently caress the younger man's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Daddy will make you feel so good soon. Now turn around and face your brother,"

Alfred gave a frustrated whine but did as he was told. He turned himself over onto his hands and knees facing Matthew.

Matthew smiled affectionately at the other boy as he reached up with both hands and cupped his face tenderly. Leaning forward he gave Alfred a brief, loving kiss before coaxing the other boy to lower his head.

Keeping his hips raised, Alfred lowered his upper body and titled his head downward. As he descended he opened his mouth and took Matthew's cock head into it's warm cavern. A deep throaty moan escaped Matthew as Alfred's lips wrapped around his hardened cock. His tongue pressed at the underside of Matthew's dick as he began descending to half its length before bringing his head back up stopping at the tip.

Arthur watched the whole erotic display with hungry, lust filled eyes and felt his own dick throb with need. He popped open the lubricant bottle and squeezed a glob of the slick liquid onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside he rubbed the gel between his digits warming it. He laid his other hand on Alfred's rear and gently kneaded the soft flesh. Alfred really did have an amazing ass.

Softly gripping the rounded mound Arthur pulled it aside to reveal Alfred's hole. Bringing his lubricated fingers forward he massaged the puckered ring of muscle before slowly pressing in a single finger. He then began to wriggle and pump his digit in and out of Alfred stretching him.

The stimulation to his ass made Alfred moan around Matthew's cock drawing a corresponding moan from the lighter blonde. Matthew's hands came up to tangle in Alfred's hair and he bucked his hips slightly forcing more of himself into the other male's mouth.

Alfred, unprepared for the sudden action, choked a little as Matthew's length hit the back of his throat. He quickly relaxed his throat allowing for all of Matthew's length and began deep throating him. Matthew's breathing began to become erratic and his grip on Alfred's hair tightened as the other boy hollowed out his cheeks to increase the suction while his pace increased.

While Alfred was focused on his task Arthur worked a second finger into his ass and further stretched him open. As he pressed his fingers deeper into the other male his fingertips brushed Alfred's prostate.

Electric jolts of pleasure coursed through Alfred making him halt his activities and mewl wantonly around Matthew's dick. Matthew groaned in aggravation and his hands came loose from Alfred's hair when the wonderful sensation of Alfred's mouth on his cock stopped.

A wicked smile crossed Arthur's face as he worked a third finger into Alfred and after a few searching thrusts he found the boy's prostate.

Alfred laid his head on Matthew's thigh and panted heavily as Arthur assaulted his sweet spot aggressively. His warm breath puffed teasingly against Matthew's cock driving the lighter blonde near mad.

Just as Alfred was certain he couldn't take anymore, Arthur withdrew his fingers making the boy cry out in anguish and Matthew growled in irritation as his own need was going unresolved as well.

"Daddy, please," Alfred whimpered as his cock throbbed from being so close to release.

"Patience, poppets," Arthur said simply as he retrieved the lube bottle and popped it open. He poured a generous amount onto his hand before closing and again setting side the clear container. He then proceeded to coat his cock in the translucent liquid. Once his hardened flesh was thoroughly covered he shifted to line up with Alfred's hole. Gripping the boy's hip firmly he pressed his hips forward and his cockhead pushed past the ring of muscle.

Alfred gasped and tensed at the uncomfortable stretch in his backside.

"You have to relax, love. Daddy promises it will feel better soon," Arthur said soothingly as he rubbed comforting circles with his thumbs into the boy's hips.

The reassuring feel of Arthur's hands on his hips and gentle words helped Alfred to relax as Arthur slowly pressed into him. Once he was fully sheathed Arthur paused before drawing back marginally and giving a tentative thrust of his hips. With no protest from the other male he began moving at a maddeningly slow pace.

Meanwhile, frustrated with the lack of attention to his aching dick, Matthew gently gripped Alfred's shoulders and coaxed him up so he was supported on his hands. The lighter blonde then shifted his position up onto his knees before reaching down to grip the other boy's chin. He tilted Alfred's head upward until sapphire locked with amethyst.

Matthew's thumb traced tenderly along the darker blonde's bottom lip before he applied a small amount of pressure causing Alfred to open his mouth. As soon as that moist cavern was open Matthew shifted his hips forward pushing his cockhead in. Without preamble Alfred closed his lips around the heated flesh and he resumed the blow job he'd begun earlier. Matthew groaned as Alfred's tongue swirled around his tip before taking in more of his length.

As Arthur moved in and out of Alfred he adjusted his position in search of the boy's sweet spot. When Alfred emitted a throaty, muffled moan, subsequently causing Matthew to moan as well, Arthur knew he had hit his mark. He grinned devilishly as he picked up his pace slightly and made sure to aim for that spot with each thrust.

With every stroke to his prostate Alfred was finding it difficult to focus on his rhythm as he sucked on Matthew dick. He floundered several times as needy little whines rose up in his throat and became trapped in his occupied mouth.

Matthew was at his tipping point and decided to take matters into his own hands. His hands moved to gently grip Alfred's hair bringing his movements to a halt. With Alfred's head stabilized he began thrusting himself in and out of his mouth at a rapid pace. Alfred choked a little as Matthew aggressively fucked his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Arthur also quickened his motions making electric bolts of pleasure coarse through his body.

The coil of need in Matthew's belly had hit its breaking point and with a grunt he pulled back allowing his seed to spray onto Alfred's face. Alfred had, thankfully, closed his eyes as the milky white substance spattered his face and began dripping down his chin. Once he was spent, Matthew slumped back against the headboard his eyes half lidded in the sated afterglow.

Arthur at this point was also reaching his limit and his grip on Alfred tightened to a point that he knew there would be bruises later. As he slammed into the boy at a breakneck pace he struggled to make sure he aimed for his prostate with each stroke.

"Ah...Ah...Daddy…" Alfred panted as he came hard and, no longer able to support himself, his upper body collapsed onto the mattress.

The walls of Alfred's ass clenched tightly around Arthur and after a few more strokes he too came.

Slumping forward Arthur moved his arms to wrap around Alfred as he guided them to lay on their sides.

Having come down from his post coital high, Matthew shifted so that he could lay alongside Alfred.

"Sorry, Alfie," he said tenderly as he reached up and gently wiped the cum from the other man's eyes.

"It's...okay, Mattie," Alfred said with a yawn. His sapphire eyes cracked open and he gave a small smile.

"All right now, lads. I do believe it is time for us to go to bed," Arthur said softly as he pulled out of Alfred and released his hold on the younger man. Alfred whined in protest as Arthur pulled away from him.

Arthur gave him a gentle swat on the behind before grabbing the duvet folded at the end of the bed. He tugged the blanket upward so that it came to rest over the trio. Before settling back into his prior position he leaned over Alfred and gave Matthew a quick kiss.

"Good night, Matthew. I love you,"

"I love you, too, daddy," Matthew said as he snuggled a little closer to Alfred under the blanket.

Moving back into his spooning position Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Good night, Alfred. I love you,"

"Love you, daddy," Alfred murmured as he dozed off to sleep.

As Arthur settled in for the night he thought he may just call out of work and take the boys out the next day. Francis could just bugger off. A daddy has to show his children how much he loves them after all.

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to start posting a chapter fic soon, maybe two. (Why do I do this to myself?) One is a PruCan and the other a UKUS. Posts will continue to be monthly unless I suddenly learn how to control time. Anyone know a Time Lord or have a Time Turner? Until next tale!**


End file.
